


Sweet As Pie

by angelboygabriel



Series: Band of Brothers Rarepairs Candy Jar [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, cliches, southern setting, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: "You taste like your ma's pie." he said after they broke apart and Shifty rolled his eyes.





	Sweet As Pie

"Thank you for comin'." Shifty said quietly to Tab. He just smiled and sipped his sweet tea in reply.

The stars shone impossibly bright in the Alabama night sky as the duo gently rocked on the porch swing of the Powers family home. There was half a pecan pie between them as well as a pitcher of sweet tea, which Shifty's ma had helpfully poured a dash of bourbon into. ("Y'all are just the suh-weetest thangs! I'm so glad our Shifty has a nice young man like you in his life. Now y'all take this here pie and _special_ tea and go on the porch.")

Shifty set his plate down in his lap and turned his head to gaze at Tab. Tab's look flickered over to look over at him too, and he started to grin. "Stop looking at me." he said and Shifty shook his head.

"You gon' fault me for likin' to look at beautiful things?" he asked sweetly and Tab shook his head.

"There's the stars." he offered and Shifty beamed.

"I know. I'm lookin' at them." he said Tab felt his face flush as he took a bite of his pie to keep himself from saying something stupid like he loved him or whatever.

They fell silent as they went back to staring at the sky and Shifty's hand found Talbert's.

"I'm glad I know you, Shifty." Tab whispered.

"Glad I know you too, Floyd." he said back and Tab punched his shoulder. They leaned in together and knocked foreheads, and Shifty brushed a sweet kiss across his lips. Tab slid a hand behind his neck and pulled him back in for a deeper one.

Tab licked across Shifty's lips and groaned eagerly as he opened his mouth and they kissed harder.

"You taste like your ma's pie." he said after they broke apart and Shifty rolled his eyes.

"You like her cookin' more than you like me." he accused and Tab winked.

"That's right, 'cuz I don't like you, I love you."


End file.
